Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Snanger! Egyik nyugalmas őszi délutánon Piton kénytelen kelletlen jót cselekszik, és mi lesz a vége...? Beszippantja a Weasley univerzum :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése**_

**1. fejezet - Az az idegesítő kölyök**

- Állj meg, Weasley, még nem fejeztem be!_ Locomotor_!

Az átok célt tévesztve csapódott be a már erejét vesztő aljnövényzetbe.

Hugo Weasley szúró oldalára szorította kezét. Ha megbolondult volna, se állt volna meg a háta mögött elharsogott felszólításra. Hátán folyt az izzadtság, míg homlokára csillogó filmrétegként ült ki a veríték. Mellkasát már most tüzesen égő-viszkető hólyagok borították, és válla gyanúsan kattogott, ahogy mozgatta.

Lassan már Roxmorts pocsolyás utcácskáit is maga mögött hagyta üldözőivel. Hugo tudta, hogy ezzel csak megnehezíti a helyzetét, mivel így senki sem tud a segítségére sietni, de büszkesége nem engedett meg neki még egy nyilvános megaláztatást. Az is elég kínos lesz, hogy meg kell magyaráznia, miért is átkozták _megint_ félholtra...

Szeme sarkából épp látta elsuhanni maga mellett a város táblát, amikor az egyik marasztaló kiáltás ijesztően közelről harsant mögötte. Az űzött vadak rémületével kapta tekintetét a háta mögé, amitől elvesztette egyensúlyát, és megbotolva a saját lábában, métereket csúszott a saras, elbarnult levelekkel teleszórt földön.

Jobbjával azonnal pálcája után kapott, míg baljával felnyomta magát a földről, és megpördülve a már őt beérő üldözőire fordította. Az előtte megálló fiúk gunyorosan néztek le rá a célra tartott pálcáik mögül.

- Húzzatok a picsába! - kiáltotta az ikrek arcába. Hangja megremegett a megerőltetéstől, ahogy le akarta csillapítani hevesen verdeső szívét, és próbálta normalizálni légzését.

- Ejnye, Hugo. Tedd el azt a fogpiszkálót - duruzsolta a lihegésén keresztül az egyik.

- Kopjatok le!

- Kussolsz, Weasley. Mondtam, hogy még megkeserülöd, amiért annyiszor megaláztatok a nővéreddel! - A másik vörös orcákkal, fenyegető testtartással indult meg felé, mire Hugo gyors kúszással próbált meg hátrálni.

Az egyik szőke fiú, bár alacsonyabb és véznább volt Hugónál, élveteg vigyorral a képén, pálcáját ütemesen a tenyerébe csapkodva követte, míg Hugo háta egy láthatatlan akadálynak nem ütközött. Riadtan nézett maga mögé, ahol ő csak a kezdődő erdőt látta. Elkeseredetten fordult vissza a már felette tornyosuló harmadévesre. Hát igen. Az ifjú Weasley sorsa eddig is bővelkedett a balszerencsében, de hogy még ez is megtörténjen? A vágyott menekülő útvonalat valószínűleg egy rejtett ház állta el előle.

Mélyet lélegzett, majd kissé kancsalítva az arcába tolt pálcától, elkiáltotta magát a másik fiú felé:

_- Capitulatus!_

A szőke, meglepődve a hirtelen támadástól, tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett le rá. A varázslat végigsöpört rajta, halványkék fénnyel végigsimogatva a bőrét. Apró borzongásának hangot adva felnevetett, és kicsit megrázta magát.

-_ Capitulatus_, hah? Nem való az neked, te víziló, maradj csak a lombikjaidnál. Vagy megmutassam, hogy is kell? - kérdezte negédesen. - Figyelj, és tanulj.

Ahogy felemelte pálcáját, Hugo elrugaszkodott, és teljes testi erejével nekiugrott a kisebb fiúnak. A fiatalabb, a hirtelen testhelyzetváltozás miatt bambán meredt felfelé Hugóra, aki már emelte is ütésre az egyik öklét.

- _Relaxo!_ - csattant a mellettük ácsorgó fiú. Hugo teste rongybaba szerűen omlott rá az alatta vergődőre. - Csak ne olyan hevesen!

- Gáh! Ulrich, szedd le rólam! Összenyom! - nyöszörögte a leszorított.

_- Mobilicorpus!_

Logan pálcaintésére Hugo lábai felreppentek a magasba, így fejjel lefelé talárja az arcába csúszott.

- Huh! Te kövér disznó, majdnem agyon nyomtál! Fogadok, anyád folyton süteményekkel töm, hogy ne kelljen az ostobaságaidat hallgatnia.

Hugo kimeredt szemekkel, lassan forgott a magasban, ahogy alatta feltápászkodott a letepert Ulrich. Pálcáját megfontoltan a lebegőre fogta.

- _Invito_ Hugo Weasley pálcája! - A dulakodás közben a sárba keveredett szomorúfűz pálca a kitartott tenyérbe reppent. - _Stimula!_

Az utolsó varázslatra, Hugo tagjaiba visszatért az élet, és vergődve próbált megszabadulni az arcába hullott talárjától.

- Eresszetek!

- Nem! - dörögte a sárba döngölt fiú. - Megbánod, hogy bemocskoltad a kedvenc talárom! _Ardor membrana!_

A Hugo csípőjét eltaláló lilás ártás, perzselő fájdalmat küldött szét a medencéje feletti bőrfelületben. A fiú ismerte már ezt az átkot. Keserű szájízzel tudatosodott benne, hogy ezt az estét is a Madam féltőn óvó kezei között töltheti, ugyanis az átok méregként terjedve, centiről centire veszi be a sértetlen bőrfelületeket.

_- Scalpo!_

Hugo hátán fájdalmas, viszkető karcolás nyomok jelentek meg. Szemeit szorosan lehunyva, és száját összeszorítva próbálta megvonni kínzójától a szenvedése örömét.

Perselus Piton békésen üldögélt az őszi napfényben háza verandáján. A már öreg rattan kerti ülője nagyot nyekkent, ahogy „kutyuskája" kecsesnek éppen nem mondható módon fellépett rá, és nagy nyöszörgéssel megpróbálta letenni a fenekét a kétszemélyes bútorra. Perselus érdeklődve figyelte a kutya szenvedését. Szinte látszott az állat fején, hogy teljes dilemmában van, avagy felülni vagy ne ülni. Ír farkaskutya volta miatt, még üresen is nehézségekbe ütközött felküzdenie magát az ülő alkalmatosságra, nem hogy akkor, amikor a bájitalmester galád módon még el is foglalja a felét! Végül nem kis kellemetlenségek - és nem csekély mennyiségű elhullajtott szőr, ami a fekete talárjára ragadt - árán kucorogva besuvasztotta magát a fenn maradt helyre.

Perselus kuncogva simogatta meg a szürkés színű állat fejét. A kutya szinte minden testrészével lelógott az ülőről, de úgy nézett ki, kiegyezett a sorsával, csak testével hozzádőlhessen az iszogató gazdájához. Perselus jobb karjával szeretetteljesen magához húzta az ő „kis" mamlaszát, és gyengéden megölelte, nehogy leessen.

Baljában, egy kristály csészében különös folyadék lötyögött.

Az ital inkább tűnt átmenetnek a víz nemű, és légnemű halmazállapot között. Ha az ember csak egy pillantást vetett rá, áttetsző burgundi vörös italt látott, de ha jobban megfigyelték, és elforgatták a nappal szemben, leheletnyi olajos zöld csillogást fedezhettek fel a felszínén, míg az alján szinte krémesen gomolygott az a zöldes szín.

Perselus lassan szájához emelte a csészét, és szemét behunyva mélyet szippantott a felé törekvő illatból. Szája egy békés mosolyra húzódott az éteri, édes aromától, majd aprót kortyolva belekóstolt.

Nyelvén szétáradt a mézédes nektár. Már évtizedek óta csak ezt a luxust engedte meg magának. Emellett az íz mellett, Dumbledore összes édessége együttvéve sem vehette fel a versenyt. Mégsem volt émelygős; maga volt a tökély.

Csendes sziesztáját a pontosan vele szemben húzódó kerítés előtt elterülő fiatal fiú, és két utána loholó tára zavarta meg. Káin idegesen kapta fel a fejét, és feszült meg a teste, míg gazdájának csak az egyik szemöldöke szaladt fel az eléjük tárult képre.

- Nyugalom Káin. - Csitítóan simított végig a nyomorgó állaton. Káin ügyet sem vetve rá, feszülten követte az eseményeket, és hangosan morgott.

- Kussolsz, Weasley. Mondtam, hogy még megkeserülöd, amiért annyiszor megaláztatok a nővéreddel!

Erre a mondatra a bájitalmester másik szemöldöke is felszaladt.

Weasley?

Így jobban megnézve, a földön héderező gyerek tényleg elég vörös volt egy Weasleyhez, mégis a testalkata jobban hasonlított egy jól lakott napközisére, mint az agyába beivódott Weasleyk képéhez.

A fiú ijedtnek tűnt. Mégis egy csipet kárörömöt érzett, hogy - ha jól számolt - Ronald Felfuvalkodott Weasley fiacskája porban, sárban kúszik két fiatalabbnak látszó mardekáros előtt.

Édes elégtétel.

Perselus azon gondolkodott, hogyan szabadulhatna meg ettől a nem kívánt műsortól.

Menjen be esetleg? Áh, az nem elég jó. Szegény Káint teljesen felzaklatnák a kamaszos kakaskodásuk. Vagy esetleg eressze ki hozzájuk az állatot? Úgyis régen szaladt már egy nagyot, és neki igazán nem kell magyarázni annak az élvezetnek a lényegét, amikor maga előtt üldözheti a bóklászó diákokat!

Féltőn rakta le a csészéjét a rattan ülő melletti kis kávézóasztalkára, majd ahogy Káin kibogozta magát az összehajtogatott testhelyzetéből, ráérősen a ház előtti kiskapuhoz indult.

_- Capitulatus!_

Heh?

A bájitalmester döbbenten nézte az ifjú Weasley átkát átbucskázni a fiatalabb fiú bőrén. Erre azért sosem gondolt volna. A Weasley család sosem tartozott azok közé az aranyvérű családok közé, akik kvibli utódokat hoztak világra, mégis úgy tűnt, az ifjú Hugo (?) még egy, a másodikosok által is könnyűszerrel elsajátított átkot sem tud tűrhető színvonalon megidézni.

-_ Capitulatus_, hah? Nem való az neked te víziló, maradj csak a lombikjaidnál. Vagy megmutassam, hogy is kell? - Perselus hátán jegesen csúsztak végig a szavak. Kezdett lelki szemei előtt egy sok tekintetben hasonló jelenet leperegni - Figyelj, és tanulj.

_- Mobilicorpus!_

Perselus észre se vette, hogy már az alacsony kerítés előtt áll, és közvetlen közelről bámulja az eseményeket. A mellette elsuhogó kutyát, és annak hangos ugatását nem is hallotta, olyan feszülten figyelte a gyerekeket. Keményen nyelt egyet, ahogy a felperzselt bőrártás eltalálta a tehetetlen fiút, és hirtelen lobbant haragjában kivágta a kiskaput.

_- Scalpo!_

_-Ferus kanis! Confundo! Incarcerandus! -_ Perselus a legelső átok elharsogásakor, pálcáját az épp kitörő Káinra fogta, amitől az állat mérete megkétszereződött, és vörös drótszerű szőre nőtt. Állkapcsa fenyegetően megnyúlt, és tépőfogai félelmetesen álltak ki bűzölgő szájából. A második ártást viszont a megriadt ikrekre küldte, amitől imbolyogva fogták menekülésre a dolgot. Az utolsó átkot már csak a személyes szórakoztatására fűzte hozzá, hogy örüljön a gonosz kicsi szíve. Összekötözött kezek, konfúziós bűbáj, és a seggük mögött acsargó szörnyeteg mindig kielégítő kombóként szerepelt a listáján.

- Egészen Roxfortig üldözheted őket! - kiáltott a bestia után, ami izgatott vonyítással felelt, és tűnt el a menekülők után a város felé vezető kanyarban.

Még kiélvezte volna a káröröm édes érzését, de egy, a háta mögül érkezett elkínzott nyöszörgés lerángatta a boldogság felhőjéről.

- Köszönöm, uram... - Perselus kérdőn felhúzott szemöldökkel fordult hátra, a még mindig fellógatott vörösre. - Kérem, leszedne innen? - A bájitalmester csak hanyagul intett pálcájával, és a Weasley hangos puffanással földet ért. - Köszönöm... - nyögte újra, és oldalára szorított kézzel, eltorzult arccal próbált felállni.

Perselus pár másodpercig nézte a szenvedő diákot, míg az két lábra küzdötte magát, majd egy beletörődő sóhajtással, kicsit se kedvesen megragadta a fiú karját, és vonszolni kezdte a háza felé.

- Hé! Mié... - kiáltott fel ijedten Hugo. De Piton közbevágott.

- Gyere, te átok, használhatod a kandallómat, hogy elérj a gyengélkedőre.

- Tessék? Ó. Köszönöm, uram, az nagyon jó lenne - mondta bátortalanul, de azért hálásan Hugo. Közben gondolatban figyelemre intette magát. Sosem tudni, milyen alakokba fut bele az ember. Aztán hirtelen bekattant neki valami. - Várjon uram! - Azzal megpróbálta kirángatni a karját az idősebb férfi szorításából. Perselus az égre emelte a tekintetét, és elkezdett fohászkodni.

- Mi van már? - De közben meg sem torpant, így továbbhúzta magával a fiút. Akármi is, amit a kölyök akart, az biztos tovább rabolná a drága idejét, ráadásul egyáltalán nem úgy kelt fel ma reggel, hogy úgy érezze, türelme van oktondi kisgömböcökhöz.

- Álljon már meg! - dühödött be Hugo, és egy erős rántással kiszabadította magát. - A pálcám! Ott maradt!

Perselus a halálra ítéltek lelkesedésével torpant meg.

A kölyök idegesítő.

De szó mi szó, nem szerette volna újra itt látni egy olyan kifogás miatt, hogy jött a pálcájáért, amit itt felejtett.

- Menj és keresd meg - mondta, de nem várta meg, hogy Hugo sikeresen megtalálja az eszközt, hanem kivágva a háza ajtaját bemasírozott az előszobába, majd félvállról hátra vettette Hugónak. - De ha lehet, úgy, mintha élnél!

Hugo elnyílt szájjal ácsorgott pár pillanatig a verandán, és hitetlenkedve felhorkantott.

Bunkó!

_De azért egy olyan bunkó, aki leállította, és megleckéztette azokat a szemét mardekárosokat!_ - kontrázott a lelkiismerete, és egy sóhajjal, és egy vállrándítással lerázta magáról a felháborodást. Végül is tök mindegy, milyen ember, az a lényeg, hogy segít, és ezzel útnak indult megkeresni a bozótban elszórt pálcáját.

Perselus fél térdre ereszkedve szórta bele a kandallóba a hop-port, és kiáltott bele, miközben a por, a kormos rostélyokhoz csapódva méregzöld lángokká vált.

- Roxfort, gyengélkedő! - Türelmetlenül várta meg, míg a lángok felveszik a tűzhívásokhoz legoptimálisabb alakjukat, és bedugta a fejét a lángokba.

- Poppy! - hívta a még mindig az iskolai gyengélkedőn dolgozó öreg matrónát. Hangja a szokottnál kevésbé vert visszhangot az üres fehér falakról. Ami nem is csoda. Döbbenten nézett körbe, legalábbis annyira, amennyire a kandalló látószöge engedte.

Az egész osztályon jajveszékelő, nyöszörgő diákok, és tanárok (!) feküdtek, köztük nem csak a javasasszony, hanem más ismeretlen fehérköpenyes medimágusok is forgolódtak. Bár jelenlegi helyzetéből nem látta, hogy a gyengélkedő ajtajában van-e valaki, de a hangokból arra következtetett, hogy a folyosón sorban állnak a betegek.

- Poppy? - kérdezte elbizonytalanodva, ahogy a kandalló mellett elsietett egy harisnyába bújtatott láb. A medimágus megtorpanva nézett vissza, de ahogy meglátta, ki keresi, türelmetlenül elhúzta a száját.

- Perselus? Miért keresel? Nem érek most rá!

- Azt látom! Mi történt? - nem mintha annyira érdekelne - tette hozzá magában, de egy jó mardekáros ismérve, hogy mindig tájékozott.

- Tyrus pestis! - Piton döbbenten bámult a javasasszonyra, és kérdőn húzta fel a szemöldökét.

- Hogy került egy _kihalt_, dél amerikai vírus Roxfortba?

- Az a... - Pomfrey mély levegőt vett, és próbálta lenyugtatni hirtelen támadt idegességét - balfácán utódod! Az történt, hogy Mr. Zagreb ostobán, felelőtlenül a reggeliző asztalnál bontotta ki az ex-barátnője szakítási ajándékát.

Perselus nem tudta, hogy csak nevessen, vagy sírva röhögjön.

_Óóó Istenem, de jó, hogy ez már nem az én gondom!_

Pomfrey felkapta a fejét egy felsíró elsőéves hangjára.

- Úgyhogy, amint látod, most nincs időm csevegni veled. Viszl... - köszönt volna éppen el, de Perselus félbeszakította.

- Várj! Nem is csevegni akartam veled. - Pomfrey kérdőn húzta fel a szemöldökét, így Perselus szinte levegőt sem véve darálta tovább. - Itt van nálam egy jól helyben hagyott tanulótok, valamelyik Weasley.

- Melyik? - tette fel az abszolút felesleges kérdést Pomfrey.

- Mit tudom én! Nem teljesen mindegy? Küldöm át. Foltozd össze.

- Tessék? Nem, nem - tiltakozott kezeit felemelve a nő. - Karantén van, Perselus, nem küldheted át.

- Dehogynem! - Piton hangja egyszerre volt kétségbeesett, és halálosan elszánt. Szó sem lehet róla, hogy a pestis lefolyása alatt a kis szaros nála üdüljön.

- De nem! Az egész Roxfortot lezárták a járványügyisek, és csak ezt a kandallót hagyták szabadon a bájital utánpótlások miatt. Ja, igen, ha már itt tartunk, tudnál csinálni nekem még ma pár keléslanyhító...

- Poppy, ne játssz velem! Nem vagyok szárazdajka, sem fogadós, a kölyöknek mennie kell!

- Senki nem kérte tőled, hogy játszd az óvóbácsit! Derítsd ki, ki az anyja, és elküldöm érte. De ide nem jöhet! Így rendben?

- Rendben - morogta az orra alatt Piton. Ó, hogy uuutálta már előre azt a pár órát. - Kövér, és egy normális ártást sem tud kipréselni magából. Dereng, melyik lehet?

Pomfrey megrovón húzta el a száját, de azért felelt. - Hugo lesz az. Hívom Mrs. Weasleyt, de kérlek, addig lásd el a sérüléseit. Nem hiszem, hogy Hermione egyszerűen fel tudná most vetetni a Mungóba, mert ott is áll a bál.

- Rendben. De ne halogasd. Amint meggyógyult kint találja magát a kertben! - zsémbelt Piton, és elköszönve, kihúzódott a lángokból. Még utoljára hallani vélte, ahogy a medimágus utána kiált, hogy küldi a bájitalok listáját...

_Csak haladjál Pomfrey, és lesz neked bájital_ - fogadkozott sötéten magában, és szemeit lehunyva próbálta kiűzni a fejéből azt a látomásképet, ahogy ő főzni próbál a pedánsan elrendezett bájital laborjában, és az az ütődött félkvibli, a halálra unás mezsgyéjén piszkálja a hozzávalóit. Neeeem! Ez nem fog megtörténni!

- Ki maga? - hallotta háta mögött csattanni egy egyszerre lenyűgözöttnek hangzó, és egyben számon kérő hangot.

Ó, te jó ég.

Kezdődik.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet - Vagy talán mégsem annyira elviselhetetlen?**

Hugo grimaszolva hajtotta félre egy rododendron bokor ágát, hogy alánézzen. Oldala perzselő viszketéssel kiáltott enyhítőbalzsamért, és ez a hajolgatástól, az érzékeny bőrfelülethez érő anyag miatt sokkal rosszabb lett.

Pálcáját nem messze a háztól találta meg, és „haladt mintha élne", tehát megmentőjének egy szava se lehet. Ráadásul ő is sietett volna már haza a Roxfortba, mert bár az oldalán égő ártás volt a legrosszabb sérülése, de nem az volt az egyetlen. Lábait szaporán szedve indult vissza a házhoz, és felületesen körbenézett.

A ház nem tűnt különösebben kirívónak, rendezett volt, mégsem azt sugározta, hogy a benne lakót esetleg felvetné a pénz, vagy valami különös hobbinak hódol. Olyan átlagos volt. Hugo fellépett a teraszra, és csak úgy mellékesen vetett egy pillantást a kopott kerti bútorokra, amikor a szeme sarkából elcsípett egy különös csillanást. Megtorpant a küszöbön, és pillantásával azt az érdekes valamit keresve visszalépett.

Egy üvegcsészében, egy bájital törte meg a mögüle érkező Nap fényét.

Lehetséges lenne? - kérdezte magában Hugo, és leguggolt a kávézó asztal mellé, hogy közelebbről is megvizsgálhassa az elegyet. Furcsa módon nem is gondolt rá, hogy kézzel magához emelje.

Izgalmában felületesen vette a levegőt, és ahogy kifújta, az előtte lévő bájitalon megmozdult az olajos zöld uszadék, és a csésze alján gomolygó zöldes-burgundi pára is felkavarodott. Hugo a szája elé tette a kezét csodálkozásában, és teljes szívből elmosolyodott.

Olympos nektárja.

Óóó, mit nem adott volna eddig érte, hogy lásson élőben ilyet, vagy szagoljon - remegő kézzel nyúlt a csészéért, és lehűtve mohóságát, mélyet szippantott az édes illatból -, esetleg ízleljen, de arra nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy megigya jótevője elől ezt a drága kincset. De az, hogy nem fogja elinni a nektárt nem jelentette, hogy nem vizsgálja meg.

Lassan, nagy odafigyeléssel meglötykölte a bájitalt a csészében. A nektár örvényleni kezdett, és még erősebben nyomta ki magából a bódító édes illatot. Hugo az illatra koncentrálva ráncolta a szemöldökét. Először azt gondolta, meggyvirág illat, de aztán kénytelen volt kijavítani magát. Ez cseresznye. Tehát a bájital, amit most épp a kezében tart, első osztályú anyag, amit valószínűleg első osztályú bájitalmester készíthetett. Hugo megborzongott.

_Nem fog sok időbe telni, mire én is hasonlóan tökéletes nektárt fogok főzni_ - fogadkozott magában, és tiszteletteljesen visszarakta a csészét oda, ahol találta.

De mit keres egy olyan készítmény, aminek unciája 192 galleon, egy ilyen helyen?

Hugo most már tüzetesebben végignézte, hogy hová került. A ház valóban nem sugárzott magából semmi különöset, de amit elfelejtett észrevenni, amikor bejött, az a terasz előtti virágos kert - vagyis inkább bájital hozzávalós kert. Hugó lesietett a teraszról, és besétált az ágyások közé. Egy avatatlan szemlélőnek minden bizonnyal csak gyönyörű színekben pompázó virágoskertnek tűnt volna, de Hugo aléldozva vette számba a ritkábbnál ritkább (és drágább, na meg kényesebb) varázserejű növényeket.

Meg-megérintve pár kék szirmot egy növényen, gyermeki örömmel vette észre, hogy a növény körül keringő levegő szinte jegesen hideg. Hallott már ilyesmiről Longbottom professzortól, de még sosem látott olyan növénykertet, amiben vegyítették az összes éghajlati öv legértékesebb bájitalba való növényeit. Legközelebb sokkal jobban fog figyelni, ha a klimatizáló bűbájokról van szó! - jegyezte fel gondolatban, és ahogy sétált a virágok között, egy fa mögött észrevett egy nagyüzemi szárító állomást.

- Ez a hely egyre jobb - nyögte magának.

Úgy vélte, eleget látott. Most már határozottan fúrta az oldalát, hogy vajon ki lehet a ház tulajdonosa. Minden bizonnyal bájitalmester (vagy növénytermesztő, de az előzőre valahogy nagyobb esélyt látott), és ha a nektárt is ő főzte, akkor Európa legsikeresebbjei közé tartozhat. Hugo a szemöldökét ráncolva törte a fejét, hogy előkaparjon akár egy kis információmorzsát a férfiról a kinézete alapján, de egyszerűen nem ugrott be semmi.

Belépve a házba még hallotta, ahogy beszél valakivel, és a hangot követve besétált a nappaliba. Ami először megfogta a tekintetét az a rengeteg könyvespolc, ami tömve volt régi kötetekkel. A könyvespolcok között a centrumban volt egy kandalló, és az előtt térdelt a ház gazdája. Mögötte egy kényelmesnek tűnő kanapé, és az ablakok előtt egy nehéz keményfa dolgozóasztal állt, telis-tele papírokkal - és igen! -, teli bájitalos üvegcsékkel!

Az íróasztal szabad felületén jól látszott, hogy a fa egy üveglappal van letakarva, és az alatt különböző okleveleknek látszó iratok feküdtek pedánsan kifeszítve. Hugo közelebb léptett, hogy elolvasson párat.

Bájitalnagymester Gyémánt fokozat... Bájitalfőzők Nemzetközi Szervezetének kitüntetése... Érdemrend a közjó érdekében tett megfeszített munkájáért... Jutalomban részesítem az Egyetemleges Varázslószövetség, és Bájitalkongresszus...

_Anyád!_ - kiáltotta Hugo elméje. Hangosan viszont már sokkal szalonképesebben szólalt meg: - Ki maga?

Perselus vontatottan fordult meg, és nézett fel a mögötte ácsorgó fiúra. A fiú kipirult arccal fürkészte a vonásait, és próbálta szinte felboncolni a szemeivel.

- Pardon? - kérdezte Piton olyan fensőbbségesen, ahogy csak tudta. Ha a kis suhanc rájön ki ő, és minden bizonnyal összeforrasztja az anyjától nyert információkkal, lehet, máris megszabadulhat tőle. Bár igaz, hogy semmi kedve nem volt hozzá, hogy megint egy pelyhes seggű szörnyeteg a képébe vágja, mennyire megveti, amiért régen halálfalónak állt, de hát szenvedni kell a nyugalomért nem igaz?

- Azt kérdeztem ki maga - mondta Hugó és karjaival körbe mutatott. Perselus felhúzott szemöldökkel nézte, ahogy Hugo arca felölti a földöntúli ámulat ábrázatát, és valahogy nem tudta, mit kezdjen ezzel. Hugo látva a férfi zavarát beszélni kezdett. - Odakint az Olympos nektár, a kert, idebenn az oklevelek, és... - megakadt a szeme valamin, a polcon. - TE JÓ ÉG, AZ OTT EGY MERLIN-DÍJ? - Hunyorgott kicsit. - Igen az! - Hugo elsápadt a gyönyörűségben, de viszont keményen átkozta azokat a mardekárosokat. Képesek voltak megölni őt, de legalább a mennyországba került! _Rose. Bosszulj meg!_ De a tréfát félretéve beszélni kezdett. - A Merlin-rend mögött, az egy Krustenton-féle Bájitalbiblia? Ki maga? - szegezte most már sokkal áhítatosabban a kérdést Pitonnak.

Perselus alig tudta elfojtani a mellkasában melengetni kezdő érzést, és teljes hidegfejjel válaszolt a kamasznak, aki látszólag a földi paradicsomban érezte magát a lakásán.

- Perselus Piton vagyok.

Hugo úgy tűnt, nem kap levegőt. Legalábbis a szapora kapkodásból úgy tűnt.

- MAGA PERSELUS PITON? Te jó ég! Itt vagyok Perselus Piton házában! - És úgy nézett körbe, mint ha pusztán a tény, hogy kié a ház, mindent aranyfüsttel vont volna be. Aztán a fiú szeme visszatért rá, és megbabonázottan meredt rá. - Maga a példaképem! Jaj, anyám, el sem hiszem...

Perselus lassan kezdte magát rosszul érezni ennyi lelkesedéstől, de a lelkét finoman nyaldosta a fiú rajongása. Iszonyatosan igyekezett olyan képet vágni, mint akit nem éppen hájjal kenegetnek. Erősen próbált felfedezni valami hazugságot a fiú arcán, de még a legjobb mugli színész sem lett volna képes ilyen jó alakításra.

- Nos, akkor örvendek.

Hugo magához látszott térni az első sokkból.

- Jaj, elnézést - lépett közelebb, és megragadva a bájitalmester jobbját, lelkesen rázni kezdte. - Hugo Weasley vagyok, uram, nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetem, uram! - markolászta tovább a rabul ejtett kezet, míg Piton el nem ráncigálta azt.

- Nem mondanám, hogy részemről a szerencse, de ha már így alakult... Mr. Weasley, most beszéltem Madam Pomfreyvel, és sajnálattal kell közölnöm, hogy nem tud visszatérni a Roxfortba - Hugo szeme vadul csillogni kezdett boldogsásában -, mivel karantén alá helyezték az iskolát, de az édesanyja minden bizonnyal bármelyik percben önért jöhet. - Hugo szemei csillogásából visszavett egy kicsit ez az utolsó rész, majd újra felszikrázott.

- Itt maradhatnék magával addig, míg értem nem tud jönni anya, kérem?

_A pofátlan kis dög_ - szólalt meg Perselus fejében egy hang, de aztán gyorsan lepisszegte. Talán adhat egy esélyt ennek a gyereknek, még ha Weasley is...

Csak egy kicsit.

- Ez csakis attól függ, hogy maga hogyan képes akceptálni a Piton kúria bevett szabályait - mondta nem kevés gúnnyal átitatva Piton. Természetesen egy szemernyi kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a kis „rajongója" túl ostoba ahhoz, hogy pár egyszerű kritériumnak megfeleljen. - De mielőtt ebbe mélyebben belemennénk, megkérném rá, hogy kezdjen vetkőzni. - Majd elfordulva magához bűvölt pár alapvető gyógyító bájitalt. Gyulladás csökkentő, sebforrasztó, seb alkohol, és még pár hasznos holmi. _Ennél többre biztosan nem lesz szükség_ - gondolta magában, és visszafordult Hugóhoz.

A fiú sápadtan ácsorgott egyik lábáról a másikra dőlve, és az arcán elveszett - vagy inkább megrettent? - kifejezéssel fixírozta Pitont. Az már csak utógondolatként ért el hozzá, hogy fiú szorongva gyűrögeti a pólója alját, mielőtt ráförmedt.

- Tán dadogtam?

- N-nem én csak... - kezdett bele sután Hugo a magyarázkodásba, de Perselus sosem a türelméről volt híres.

Kit érdekel, hogy a kamasznak komplexusa van a testével kapcsolatban? Ezt a szégyenlősködős színjátékot hagyja meg a hasonlóan korlátolt barátnőjének.

Már ha van.

- Vetkőzz. Fiú. - tagolta, és fenyegetően közelebb lépett.

Hugo nagyot nyelt, és talán még jobban elsápadt, de azért engedelmesen levette a pólóját.

Piton vizslatva térdelt le a fiú csípőjéhez, és az egyre terjedő ártást fixírozva, megragadta a fiú derekát, hogy azt a fénnyel szembe fordítsa. Hugo ijedten nyikkant meg, mire Perselus felnézett rá. A fiú szinte horrorizált tekintettel nézett le rá. Kitágult orrlyukak, űzött tekintet.  
><em>A kölyök tényleg meg van rémülve<em> - gondolta Perselus, ezért sokkal kellemesebb, nyugtatónak szánt hangon szólalt meg.

- Ne féljen, kíméletes leszek, nem fogom megsérteni. - Hugo meredten nézett rá. Úgy tűnik ez nem használt. - Volt már hasonló helyzetben ez előtt is? - kérdezte Perselus, hogy elterelje a fiú figyelmét a sérüléséről.

De Hugo halántékán erre elkezdett gyöngyözni az izzadtság.

Mi a szösz?

- N-nem - felelt halálra váltan.

Piton nem értette a fiú reakcióit. Ilyen rossz lenne a sérülés, vagy ennyire alacsony a fiú fájdalomtűrő küszöbe? Vagy esetleg megsérült máshol is, és az kínozza ennyire?

- Forduljon meg - rendelkezett, de Hugo mereven állt továbbra is előtte. - Egy, kettő!

- Én... - szólalt meg Hugo korántsem elhanyagolható félelemmel a hangjában. Piton értetlenül nézett fel rá. Most mi baja van? - Én inkább hazamennék mégis, ha nem baj...

Perselusnak leesett az álla.

A kis nyomoronc!

Még hogy nagy rajongó! Hah!

Két pillanat elég volt, hogy a vérmérséklete elillanjon.

- Te kis hálátlan szörnyeteg, azt hiszed, én nem rendelkezem elég tudással, hogy meggyógyítsam ezt az egyszerű sérülést! - A kamasz döbbentnek látszott, és kinyitotta majd becsukta a száját, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de Piton sértettsége nagyobb volt annál, hogy hagyja. Felpattant - na, jó, inkább felnyomta magát, azért ő sem 20 éves már -, és a kölyöknek utat mutatva lépett az ajtó felé. - Tűnés!

Perselus forrongott. Így megsérteni a saját otthonában! Mikor ő volt olyan kegyes, hogy megmentette, engedte, hogy itt maradjon, és megpróbálta meggyógyítani? Az ember kiteszi a lelkét ezeknek a kis elkényeztetett suttyóknak, és mi a hála? Ó bárcsak inkább hagyta volna, hogy az a két alsóbb éves mardekáros, szétátkozza ennek a kis fél-kviblinek az agyát.

- Én sajnálom... én...

A gyerek megkönnyebbültnek tűnt. Megkönnyebbültnek!

Perselus érezte, ahogy a vér az arcába tódul a méregtől.

- Kifelé!

- Jaj, nem, félre értett... - kezdett magyarázkodni Hugo, miközben elmosolyodott, de Perselus nem volt kíváncsi rá.

- Nem érdekel! - jelentette ki, de Hugo nem hagyta magát lerázni. Úgy tűnt, eltökélte, hogy kimagyarázza magát ebből a kínos helyzetből. Perselus megvetően horkantott. Azt kötve hitte, hogy a kis bugrisnak lesz megfelelő magyarázata a viselkedésére.

- Sajnálom uram, én félre értettem, azt hittem, hogy ez a szabályok része, nagyon sajnálom, komolyan mondom, tényleg ostoba vagyok. Én megbízok a szakértelmében! Ön a példaképem, mióta bájitalmester akarok lenni. - És Hugo csak mondta, és mondta, de Perselus leragadt a fiú mondandójának első részénél.

Hogy értette, hogy azt hitte, ez is egy szabály nála?

- Mi zagyválsz, te? Hogyhogy szabály... - Majd leesett neki, hogyan is tűnhetett a szituáció a fiú szemszögéből. Ha azt hitte, a tudására tett sértés volt a legmélyebben szántó, amit kaphatott, akkor most be kellett ismernie, hogy tévedett. Ez még annál is rosszabb! Elsápadt, majd összes sértettségét egy mondatba sűrítette. - Neked én köcsögnek tűnök?

Hugo elvörösödött.

- Ó basszus, nem! Csak...

- Vagyis de! Én egy köcsögnek - ráadásul pedofilnak! - tűnök neked!

- Jaj, Istenem! - fogta a tenyerébe Hugo kétségbeesetten az arcát. Ő ezt nem akarta! - Én tisztelem magát, csak nem ismerem, és rám parancsolt, hogy dobjam le a ruháim, miután szabályokról papolt! Mégis mit kellett volna hinnem?

- HÁT NEM AZT, HOGY MEG AKARLAK RONTANI! - Most már üvöltött. - Hogy az a...

Piton az ujjai közé csippentette az orrnyergét, és vett két mély lélegzetet. Érezte, ahogy a feszültség nagy része elhagyja ebben a pár nyugalmas másodpercben.

Meg kellett vallania, tényleg félreérthetőnek tűnt a viselkedése, de ő _nem_, SOSEM vetemedne ilyen obszcén dologra!

De a fiúnak ebben is meg kellett adnia az igazát.

Végül is, most találkoztak először. Egyikük sem ismeri a másikat.

Piton ellépett az ajtótól, és felkapott egy üveg bájitalt az asztaláról, majd odament a fiúhoz - aki még mindig nem vette vissza a pólóját -, és egy nagy adag kenőccsel bekente a terjedő vörös foltot a fiú oldalán. Hugo szemmel láthatóan megkönnyebbült, ahogy a sérülése halványodni kezdett, és már az előző riadalom miatti merevsége is eltűnt.

Bár Pitonban felötlött valami.

- Egyáltalán, ha ilyesmire gondoltál, miért vetted le a pólódat?

Hugo zavarba jött.

- Hát... én... fogalmam sincs.

- Mégis. Meddig lettél volna hajlandó eltűrni ezt a... te jó ég, inkább ki se mondom.

- Öhmm. Nem tudom. Elég rossz vagyok az önvédelemben, tudja?

- Ostoba gyerek! Igen, azt láttam, de arra nem is gondoltam, hogy az életösztönöd is igen másnaposan egzisztál, bár az a tény, hogy a Griffendélbe osztottak, bizonyosan az egyik előhírnöke ennek a dolognak - jegyezte meg Piton szárazon, és folytatta a kenegetést a fiú kék zöld foltjain. Pár percig csendben gyógyította a sérüléseket, és a mellkason vöröslő hólyagokat, majd pálcáját előhúzva elvégzett pár diagnosztikai bűbájt.

Amint a fiú vállához ért, idegesen szorította össze az ajkait.

Ha még a Roxfortban lenne, ezért a két mardekáros fiú keményen felelne!

De mivel már nincs, be kellett érnie azzal, hogy jól rájuk ijesztett Káinnal.

Nem tudta, mi ütött a mai fiatalokba. A generációk egyre kegyetlenebbül bánnak kortársaikkal, mintha lassan az egész fiatalság agya megzápulna. Elvétve, mikor beadja a derekát Poppynak, és leült vele teázni, a nő szokott mesélni a legújabb eseteiről, és hát... talán a Tekergők nem voltak angyalok, de a mai huligánoknál mindenképpen jobbak voltak.

- Másban nem nyilvánul meg ez a nehézséged? Mármint, hogy nem mennek a varázslatok - kérdezte Perselus csak úgy mellékesen. Mintha nem is érdekelné a válasz.

Hugo keserűen elhúzta a száját.

- Nem vagyok kvibli, Piton mester, sőt. Csak egyszerűen nem megy az SVK. Ennyi. Minden másban legalább Várakozáson felüli vagyok.

- Nocsak - mondta Piton fel sem nézve a fiú arcába, miközben kitapogatta a dagadó vállat. Nem vonta kétségbe, hogy Ronald Weasley sötétsége ellenére a fiú Granger könyvmolyságát örökölte.

Hugo láthatóan nem szerette ezt a témát. Morcosan bámult ki a fejéből.

- De nem is érdekel. Én bájitalmester leszek, nem holmi ostoba bohóc, aki a pálcájával hadonászik. Amint lehet, leadom a tárgyat.

Piton helytelenítően ráncolta a szemöldökét.

- Az nem megoldás, hogy kibújsz a feladat alól, hisz szemmel láthatóan nagy hasznát vennéd pár hathatós SVK órának, mert a bájitalok - sajnos - nem mindenre nyújtanak megoldást.

Hugo zordan megvonta a sértetlen vállát.

- Pár csepp saját készítésű bájital a reggeli teájukba, és máris csak az érdekli őket 2 hétig, hogy melyiküké legyen a legközelebbi klozet...

Piton szórakozottan felhorkantott. Hát, saját készítésű recepteket ő is meg tudna osztani a fiúval a roxforti idejéből.

De ő mindig meg tudta védeni magát a pálcájával is.

- Minden bizonnyal, Mr. Weasley, de ez mégsem lehet állapot. Milyen az önvédelem oktatása jelenleg a Roxfortban?

- Ó, hát az valami fantasztikus! - ironizált Hugo. - Hat év, Hat különböző idióta. De minden valószínűség alapján a tavalyi viszi a retardáltak különdíját.

- Óh? - Piton csendesen nevetett magában. Igen, ezt a lemezt már ismerte. Közben magához bűvölt egy szúrósszagú bájitalt, és gyolcsot. Bár fontolgatta, hogy rászóljon a gyerekre a nyelvezete miatt, de úgy döntött, felesleges. Minek tépné a száját, hisz ez a generáció akkor sem tudna megfelelően társalogni, ha pálcát tartanának a fejükhöz.

- Ismeri Gilderoy Lockheartot? Anya azt mesélte, hogy őt is tanította még régen.

- Igen, sajnos volt szerencsém hozzá. - Azóta sem tudta elképzelni, hogy Albus hogy volt képes rá, hogy megbízza azt a bájgúnárt - helyette (!) -, hogy egy olyan fontos tantárgyat tanítson, mint az SVK. És lám, nem még egyszer elkövették ugyanazt a katasztrófát a Roxfort történelmében? Szégyen... - Nem gondoltál rá, hogy jó lenne különórákat venned, egy hozzáértőbb magántanártól?

Hugo elgondolkodónak tűnt.

- Hát... Nem. De nem is hiszem, hogy az rendben lenne... Tudja, már van egy magántanárom bájitaltanból, és az a sok bájital alapanyag... Mióta apa meghalt... - kezdett magyarázkodni Hugo, de Piton félbeszakította.

- Értem. - És tényleg megértette. Régen ő sem volt kifejezetten jó helyzetben, de végül megoldotta. Közben befejezte a fiú ellátását, ezért felemelkedett, és a helyükre tette az előkészített üvegcséket, és gézeket.

Majd lopva az órájára nézett. Mivel vacakol már Poppy? Granger nem tűnt régen olyan nőszemélynek, aki sokáig hagyná a karmai között szenvedni egy szem fiacskáját.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. fejezet - „ Hogy mikor jön érted?"**

Perselus játékosan forgatta, gyűrögette a majd félórája érkezett perzselt pergament, amin a pestises diákok számára kellő bájitalok listája volt felírva. Kényelmes karosszékében hátradőlve figyelte öreg inga órája ketyegését, és az idő relativitásán gondolkodott. Érdekes módon ő is megfigyelte már azt a tényt, hogy ha valamit élvezett, akkor a ketyegő szinte száguldott, de az olyan alkalmakkor, mint ez is...

- ...és Viki unokatestvérem is járt egy darabig a foglalkozásra, de amikor letette a RAVASZ-ait, akkor teljesen felhagyott minden bájitallal. Azt mondta, inkább megveszi, mint hogy ő szenvedjen vele! Hát nem nonszensz? Mert mit kap már az ember a pénzéért? Silány alapanyagokból összecsapott bájitalokat, amit ki tudja, milyen körülmények között készítettek. Na és a tárolás? Egyszer anyával kénytelenek voltunk Rose-nak az Abszol úti patikában megvenni a köptetőjét, mert nekem kifogyott véletlenül a készletem, és meg kell mondanom, az a minőség egyszerűen borzalmas volt! Én nem tudom, mit csinálhattak azzal a...

Perselus apró pendülésként érzékelte halántékánál a fejfájás kezdeti jeleit.

Oda oda-bólintva néhány kérdőn felívelő mondatra, próbálta kizárni a kölyök csacsogását. Már diákként sem bírta a szüntelen okfejtéseket hülyeségekről, mert mindamellett, hogy idegesítette a téma, a hadaró hangvételtől még szédülni is kezdett.

Bár meg kell hagyni, az első öt perc kritikus volt - amikor még figyelt -, de aztán átjutottak a holtponton, és már nagyjából megszokta a gondolatai háttérzaját.

Kicsit kezdte átérezni, mit is érezhettek a diákok, amikor nem volt kedve az ostobák bájitalfőzési kísérleteit nézni, és felolvastatott az egyik tanulóval.

A fiú, aki vele szemben ült, annyira hasonlított a hajdani Ron Weasleyre. Ha a kölyök venné a fáradtságot, és nem zabálna annyit, mint egy rozmár, akkor a hasonlóság annyira megdöbbentő lenne, hogy egyesek okkal gyanakodhatnának mágiára. Kíváncsi volt, mi lehet az Arany Trió női tagjával. Potterrel havonta többször is találkozott, mert ő készítette még mindig a kis Teddy Lupinnak - Kis? Kész férfi! - a Farkasölőfű-főzetét, de Grangert Weasley hat évvel ezelőtti temetése óta nem látta.

Szája széle gonoszan felkunkorodott.

Vajon meghízott azóta? Nincs is egy hete, hogy Ginevra Weasleyvel - vagyis Mrs. Thomasszal - találkozott, és majdnem könnyesre röhögte magát. Még emlékezett a kis kényeskedő tini lányra, aki minden csillogó felületen magát nézte, és a kinézetét igazgatta. Erre most ragyás fejjel, kétajtós szekrény szélesen terelgette a második házasságából született lányait.

Vajon Granger az anyasertés mintájára változott? Vagy esetleg olyan lett, mint az anyósa, Molly? Házsártos és nagyhangú?

Ó, vagy esetleg, mint Trelawney? Hahaha! Ó, te jó ég, már alig várta a találkozást.

De hol késik már az a nő?

- ...És képzelje el! Kutya szőr volt benne! Kutya! Amikor azt minden valamirevaló bájitalfőző tudja, hogy ezüstróka szőr kell, méghozzá a prémesebb alsó bunda rétegből. És ezt árulják, mint minőségi termék! Hah...!

Tekintete az órára rebbent. 19:12

Még csak ennyi?

Nagyot sóhajtva nézett le a pergamen darabra, és körmeivel kiegyengette az előbb begyúrt széleket.

A fiú ismét kérdezett valamit, tehát bemutatott még egy bólintást, de arra nem számított, hogy erre a suhanc felugrik, és ujjongva néz körbe.

- Merre van a labor?

- Minek az neked? - kérdezte védekezően Perselus. Vajon mibe egyezett az előbb bele? Szó sincs róla, hogy körbevezesse a házban!

- Hát nem ott főzzük meg a bájitalokat?

- Milyen bájitalokat?

Hugo bizonytalanul nézett le a cetlire, és vissza a férfira.

- Hát amiket Madam Pomfrey kért.

- Miből gondolod, tökfej, hogy engedném, hogy segíts ezekben a fontos bájitalokban?

- Abból, hogy az előbb rábólintott.

_Jah...-_ értette meg Piton gondolatban. - _Hogy abból..._

Kellett neki mindenre bólogatni, na de majd most letöri a gyerek lelkesedését. Nagy ívben maga elé vette a papírost, és újra végigfutotta.

- Nem hinném, hogy ezek a bájitalok megfelelnének a jelenlegi tudásodnak. A nagy részük különleges önkontrollt és mérhetetlen precizitást igényel.

Hugo önelégült fejet vágott.

- Szerintem nem jelentenének gondot.

- Óh, valóban? - emelkedett fel Piton jobb szemöldöke lefitymálóan, de hangjában érezni lehetett, hogy élvezi a kihívás lehetőségét.

- Valóban. - Hugo ennél magabiztosabb nem is lehetett volna.

- Akkor biztos nem riadsz vissza, hogy válaszolj pár kérdésemre például... - tessék-lássék módon újra végigfutotta a sorokat - a Kombinált Alhasi Vérrög Gátlóval kapcsolatban. - Sunyin nézett fel a szemöldöke alól a másikra. Ez a bájital különösen trükkös egyed. Fiatal korában utálta elkészíteni, mert nehezen rázódott bele az újbóli ismétlődő fölözésbe és lepárlásba.

- Csak tessék! - Hugo vállait magabiztosan kihúzta, és karjait összefonta mellkasa előtt. Biztos volt benne, hogy kiérdemli a bájitalmestertől az elismerést.

- Amikor a harmadik fázisban hozzáadod a ragacsos főtesthez a véla hajat, a főzet füstöt hány, és azt kell begyűjtened, vagy permetet ont, és azt kell lecsapnod egy hideg rézedényen?

Hugo meglepetten felhorkantott. Egy beugratós kérdés?

- A főzetnek csak két szakasza van, nem véla haj kell bele, hanem goblin, és a permetet nem szabad levegőn, hanem mesterséges buborékban kell összegyűjteni, hogy az beleolvadjon a buborék falába. Nem is tudom, hogy lehetne megoldani, hogy füstöt hányjon.

Perselus kellemesen meglepődött. Nahát. A tökfejnek talán tényleg lehet némi elméleti tudása. De az utolsó mondatával nem értett egyet. Ő határozottan látott már olyan véralvadásgátlót a fiú becses gyógynövénytan tanárától, ami telifüstölte a termét. De Longbottom mindig is különleges anomáliákat volt képes előteremteni az üstjében. Volt, amit titkon félretett későbbi tanulmányozásra, mert egyszerűen nonszensz volt azokból az alapanyagokból létrehozni _azt_, ami mégis ott csücsült az üstben.

De ennyi nem volt elég, hogy hagyja magát rábeszélni.

- Újabb kérdés: A túlzott lúgosodást csökkentő főzetre melyik bájital-kombináció miatt van szükség a meglévő ismeretei alapján?

Hugo hagyott magának pár másodpercet, hogy végiggondolja. Perselus tudta, hogy a kérdés nem igazán fer a gyerekkel szemben, hisz ennek a kérésnek a megválaszolásához a medimágia különböző ágaiban is jártasnak kell lenni, nemcsak a bájitalok természetét kell ismerni.

- A szúnyogtejes lázcsillapító... és a közönséges verbéna alapú altató?

Franc!

- Kérdezed, vagy mondod? - Perselus próbált semmilyen reakciót nem adni a fiú válaszára, és ezzel elbizonytalanítani a kis taknyost, aki ezek szerint anyja könyvtárában is gondosan körbegarázdálkodott, mert azt az ismeretanyagot, ami a pestises kezelésekhez kell, a Roxforti könyvtár nyilvános szakaszában csak nagyon alapos kutatómunkával, vagy célirányos kereséssel tudta volna elsajátítani. Konkrét irodalom nincs a témában.

Hugo mélyen a fekete szemekbe nézett. - Mondom.

- Hm... Mit adsz annak a másodéves fiúnak, aki a viszketésére túl sok hámlasztó kenőcsöt kent, és toxikus tüneteket mutat?

- Adok neki egy bezoárt, és hívom Madam Pomfreyt, hogy kezelje.

Perselus felhorkantott. Kis sunyi! Így megkerülni a kérdést!

- A környéken megdöglött az összes kecske - nincs bezoárod. Mit teszel?

Hugo most már nem tűnt annyira magabiztosnak.

- Ööö... Hát, először megvizsgálom a nyelvét és a körmeit, hogy nem színeződtek-e el. - Hangsúlya inkább volt kérdő, és szemei kutatón pásztázták a férfit, információ morzsák után. - Ellenőrzöm a pulzusát, és ha ezekkel nincs gond, akkor tejet itatok vele, de ha van, akkor... elveszem a kenőcsét, és... kiteszem a levegőre?

Ohó, Perselusban fickándozott a jókedv. Megvagy!

- Kérdezed, vagy mondod?

- ...Inkább kérdem.

Perselus alig tudta elnyomni azt a győzedelmes ábrázatot, ami felkúszni készült arcára, de testtartásával nyíltan hirdette az elégedettségét a fiú kudarca felett, így lazán elterpeszkedett székében, és jobb bokáját feltette a térdére.

- Azt kell, mondjam, Mr. Weasley, ha így tennél, szegény másodévest másnap temethetné a családja. - Hugo elfintorodott. - A hámlasztó kenőcsre allergikus reakciókat adó férfiak 90%-a vérzékeny, ezért ha kiteszed a napra, akkor a belső szervei szépen elkezdenek vérezni, és meghal. Bárcsak elgondolkozhatnál a módszer helyességén, amikor olyan hangerővel ordít a kínoktól, hogy még Roxmorts falai is beleremegnek. - Hugo homlokán ideges ráncokba szaladt a bőr, és összepréselte a száját. Na, ezt a mimikrit jobban preferálta a bájitalmester, akármelyik Griffendélestől. - A helyes válasz az lett volna, hogy tejjel hígított lúgosító főzettel kell hideg borogatást végezni a gyereken, míg a tünetei mérséklődnek, majd el nem tűnnek nyomtalanul.

- Ezt medimágusoknak kell tudniuk.

- Meg bájitalmestereknek. Nagyon tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, hogy elég annyit tudnod, mit hogyan kell megfőzni! Egy bájitalmester kertész, gyógyító és tudós egyben. Bájital nincs megfelelő alapanyag nélkül, és megfelelő információk hiányában a medimágia terén nem lesz maximális hatékonyságú a bájital. Ezért szakosodnak nagyon sokan egy bizonyos területére a medimágiának.

- Mint maga a Farkasölőfű-főzettel?

- Pontosan. A licantropia kezelése sosem kapott igazi figyelmet a háború előtt, és emiatt rengeteg megfertőzött ember élt rettegésben minden hónapban.

- De hála magának, ez már nincs így.

- Pontosan. De szerintem te is láttad a különbséget Teddyn, amikor tavaly nem vette be a főzetét átváltozás előtt.

Hugo szemei kikerekedtek.

- Maga ismeri Teddyt?

- Igen... - Perselus úgy érezte magát, mint aki elszólt egy fontos dolgot egy olyan személy előtt, akinek erről a dologról nem kéne tudnia. Igaz, hogy Potterék nem titkolják, hogy az ifjú metamorf-mágus vérfarkas, de azt se ő, se Potter nem reklámozza, hogy a Farkasölőfű-főzetet ő főzi meg minden hónapban. Ennek eleinte több oka is volt, de azok lassan elkoptak, és be kellett vallania, hogy Potter már nem idegesíti annyira. Persze, ezt csakis a nyugodt életvitele számlájára írta. Sehol egy megalomán őrült, akiről információkat kell kiszivárogtatnia, és sehol egy Neville Longbottom, az üstjei környékén. Az élete stresszmentes, hát természetes, hogy jobban tűri a hülyeséget.

Hugo álla leesett döbbenetében. Nem is sejtette, hogy a családja a példaképével havi szinten tartja a kapcsolatot! Miért nem voltak képesek legalább egyszer bemutatni őt ennek a nagyszerű embernek? Megállj, Teddy... ezért még keményen felelni fogsz!

Gondolataiból Piton ragadta ki, ahogy méltóságteljesen felállt, eligazította a ráncokat a talárján, és hűvös tekintettel lenézett rá.

- Nem fáj már semmid?

Hugo belsejét megmelengette a gondoskodás, és mosolyogva válaszolt.

- Nem! Ezek a bájitalok sokkal hatékonyabbak, mint amit a jelenlegi bájitaltan-tanárom főz a gyengélkedő számára

- Azt nem kétlem. Szóval. Úgy döntöttem, mivel az időm drága, és az édesanyád még mindig nem jelent meg - gyors pillantást vetett az órára: 19:49. Franc! -, ezért megengedem, hogy velem gyere a laboromba. - Hugo kurjantva ugrott fel, és izgatottan sertepertélt a meginduló bájitalmester után. - DE, nincs okvetlen kérdezősködés, közbenyúlkálás, borogatás, nem lépsz túl közel a munkaasztalhoz, és könyörgöm: _Ne nyúlj semmihez!_

Hugo csillogó szemekkel bólogatott.

Perselus mélyet sóhajtott. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy irgalmas szamaritánus. Végtelenül kegyes dolog beengednie egy dúvadat az ő szentélyébe, de azzal nyugtatgatta magát, hogy szorítja az idő a receptekkel kapcsolatban, és a kölyök - mérete ellenére - nem tűnt egy katasztrofális alkatnak... Csak azt nem értette, miért van olyan érzése, mintha hitegetné saját magát.

Perselus lehunyta hosszú fekete szempillákkal szegélyezett szemeit, és hüvelyk- és mutatóujja közé csippentette az orrnyergét.

- Elkezdenéd már? - kérdezte türelmetlenül a tökfejet, aki már lassan három perce egy helyben állt a szecskázó pult előtt, és csak hangosan cirkulált.

Hugo összerezzent, és szemrehányóan hátranézett rá.

- Koncentrálni próbálok.

- Ha így folytatod, ránk hajnalodik, és még nem csináltál semmit. Kezdj bele, kölyök, vagy semmisnek tekintheted az ajánlatom!

Hugo morcosan, de kezébe vette az ezüst aprító tőrt, és magához vett egy friss koriander gyökeret.

- És még maga publikál arról, milyen fontos az okklumencia a gyakorlatban.

Perselus nem válaszolt erre.

Jah, hogy okklumentálni próbált...

Őszintén le volt nyűgözve. Bár rohadtul nem bízott benne, hogy a gyerek bármi hasonlatosat mutatott az_ igazi_ okklumenciához. De értékelni kell a próbálkozást!

Perselus élénk figyelemmel szemlélte a fiú gyakorlott, magabiztos vagdosását, és szó mi szó, a tökfej szép szabályos kockákat vágott, legalább ebben nem hazudott neki, de leginkább arra volt kíváncsi, hogy hogy boldogul az orrmandula zsugorító főzet végső fázisaival.

Nem telt bele másfél órába, és máris készen volt a legtöbb bájital első szakaszával, és a labort immár hat halkan bugyogó főzet aromás illata töltötte be, annak ellenére, hogy a fiú szája egyenesen be sem állt, és ontotta magából a megfigyelései alapján tett véleményét... Perselus azon kapta magát sokadik alkalommal is, hogy azt találgatja, vajon melyik istenségnek kéne megköszönnie a váratlan szerencséjét, hogy megmenthette a kölköt. Aztán a fiú addig könyörgött, míg inkább hagyta magát rábeszélni, hogy egy egyszerűbb bájitalt saját kezűleg főzhessen meg. És be kellett látnia, kíváncsi volt. Rohadtul kíváncsi!

A bájital az előkészítéssel, főzéssel, szárítással, porlasztással és pasztellálással összesen félóra alatt készül el egy ügyes kezű ember által, szóval annyira sok időt nem kellett várnia az eredményre.

Perselus ismét kényelmes karosszékében ült a nappaliban, és összeszorított szájjal figyelte, az önelégülten terpeszkedő tökfejet, aki pár perccel ezelőtt tökéletes bájitalt főzött. _Tökéleteset!_ Előbb harapná le a nyelvét, mint hogy ezt hangosan is kimondja, de nincs mit tenni, önmagának nem hazudhatott. Egy _Weasley_, az _Ő_ laborjában, _tökéletes_ bájitalt főzött!

Brr! Kirázta a hideg.

Ez nem jelenthet mást, mint hogy valami nagyon sötét korszak jön el újra. Vajon a csapások hullámokban jönnek majd?

- Ügyes voltam? - kérdezte Hugo kicsattanó jókedvvel.

Perselus felmorrant, és tekintete az órára rebbent. Mindjárt tizenegy. Hol van már Granger?

- Tűrhetően teljesítettél.

Hugo elmosolyodott. Minden bizonnyal sejtette, hogy ez a dicséret legmagasabb szintje a mesternél.

- Köszönöm!

Perselus ismételten felnyögött. Utálta a váratlan helyzeteket, ezért inkább témát váltott.

- Látom, tényleg nem vagy kvibli. - Hugo arca elkomorult. Helyes. - A szabadidődből szánhatnál egy kis időt a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgy hiányosságod pótlására is.

Hugo elfordította a fejét, és úgy válaszolt.

- Már fordítottam eleget. Egyszerűen nem megy nekem az a tantárgy, bármivel próbálkozom.

Perselus vett egy mély lélegzetet. Óh, igen. Sokkal jobban szerette a bizonytalan diák-típust. És ez a gyerek piszkálta a fantáziáját...

- Alapvető dolgokkal próbálkoztál?

- Úgy érti, a csiklandozó ártással és annak kivédésével? - Hugo hangjából csöpögött az irónia. Arcán egy lefitymáló mosolyféleség terpeszkedett.

- Ne szemtelenkedj, kölyök! - A tökfej már nem mosolygott. - Én arra gondoltam, hogy például lefogyhatnál! Abban a nagy testedben összevissza cikázik a mágia, nem csoda, hogy nem tanultad meg tisztességesen az irányításod alá vonni!

Hugo arcán lángrózsák nyíltak.

- A súlyomnak semmi köze ehhez!

- Dehogynem! Több mint húsz év tanári tapasztalat áll mögöttem, és elmondom neked, gyerek, hogy az a diák, aki szinte egy csontkollekció volt, mindig a legerőteljesebb a többi között. - Hugo mereven bámulta a szőnyeg egyik sarkát. Perselus rezignáltan figyelte. Nem igazán érdekelte, hogy megbántotta a kis tökfejet. Ha ez az igazság, ez az igazság. - És miért nincs hosszú hajad? - Hugo nem mozdította el a fejét, de szemeivel kérdőn nézett fel a férfire, és húzta fel a szemöldökét.

- Az meg mire lenne jó?

- Természetesen az erőnövekedést segíti. Senkitől nem hallottad, hogy az erő a hajban van? A boszorkányok ezért hordanak sokszor egészen derékig érő hajat, hogy az eleve kisebb testükben lévő mágiát a férfiak szintjére növeljék.

- Ez negatív diszkrimináció!

Perselus az égre függesztette a szemeit.

- Nem vagyok nőellenes, kölyök!

- De ez akkor is helytelen! Valakit a neme alapján nem lehet megkülönböztetni, pláne egy ilyen relatív szempontból!

Óh, Granger jól tanította a kicsi fiacskáját. Mrs. Reménytelen Ügyek Pártfogója...

- Ez egy egyszerű tény, tökfej! Az egy másik kérdés, hogy mára divattá vált a hosszú haj a nők körében, de ha egy nap kopaszra borotválnád az összes nőneműt az iskolában, akkor rájönnél, hogy igenis igazam van!

Hugo szája széle felháborodása ellenére felkunkorodott. - Tapasztalat?

Perselus szája szélébe is beköltözött egy mosoly, ahogy visszagondolt a Weasley ikrek első megmozdulására még évtizedekkel ezelőtt.

- Kérdezd George nagybátyádat, ő biztosan felvilágosít majd téged.

- Hehe. De ennek ellenére szerintem nem helyes a boszorkányokat lebecsülni, sőt! Igenis rengeteg...

Bla bla bla.

Próbált nem odafigyelni a gyerek egyenjogúságról tartott prédikációjára. Könyörgöm! Az emancipációt rég megcsinálták már a Roxfort alapító asszonyai. Mi lenne, ha nem kéne ilyen poros kérdést boncolgatniuk? Tekintete az órára rebbent. Már elmúlt tizenegy?

- ...úgyhogy ennyit erről.

- És nem tudod véletlenül, mikor méltóztatik végre befutni az édesanyád?

Hugo elvörösödött, és zavartan megvakarta a tarkóját.

- Öh. Miért?

Perselus rosszat sejtett.

- Kettőt találhatsz.

Hugo szája megremegett.

- Hát, lehet, hogy éppen nincsen ma itthon, hanem Németországban van üzleti úton - hadarta el a gyerek.

- Tessék? - kiáltott fel Piton. Felháborodva egyenesedett ki ültében. A tökfej lóvá tette?

- Lehet, hogy csak holnap tud értem jönni... - suttogta a bajsza alatt. Perselus azt hitte, rosszul hall.

- Hogy mikor jön érted?

- Holnap...

- Hogy az a...!

A férfi idegesen csapott a széke karfájára, és ugrott fel, hogy odamasírozzon a kandallóhoz, majd egy széles ívvel hop-port szórt bele.

- Potter!

A lángok között pár percen belül megjelent egy nagyon kócos, álomkóros férfi feje.

- Mi történt, Piton? Nem szoktál így...

- Itt egy kölyök, akit rád bízok! Az anyja majd nálad keresi!

- Hogy? Mi? Kicsoda?

De Perselus már fordult is el, és megragadva a megilletődött kölyök karját, betuszkolta a kandallóba, és ahogy eltűnt („- Hugo? Hát te?") lezárta a közlekedő alkalmasságot.

A kis pofátlan!

És azzal fejedelmi tartással, összeszorított ajkakkal elvonult lepihenni.


End file.
